Lyg
by SolitariusLupus23753
Summary: Lyg. The Adjacent Plane. The place that doesn't quite exist, yet has an exact location. Home to the people that never built a city of their own. Follow Colinus Civick, a man in search of the fabeled land, as he uncovers the truth behind the mysterious "Lyg". Takes place during the late 1E, after the Blackwater War. (ON HOLD)


**For those of you that know me, I'll explain why I've been gone for so long. School, volunteer hours, and lack of motivation. I've missed writing these for so long, and I don't think I'll stop for a while now.**

 **If you've never heard of Lyg, then I advise you look it up and find out. Although it's not 100% canon, Michael Kirkbride (someone who has worked on the Elder Scrolls games) came up with these concepts. I'm simply building off of them, as I did with the Secrets of the Dwemer and Second Dragon War arcs in my other story.**

 **Now that the intro is over, prepare for the intro of the story itself.**

 **This chapter is the story** ** _Djaf: The Arena of Lyg_** **told from the perspective of Aechneil, the main character. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing of the Elder Scrolls. Contains concepts from the Elder Scrolls and Michael Kirkbride's** ** _Djaf: The Arena of Lyg_** **and** ** _Origins of the name Lyg_**

 **Prologue**

 **Djaf, Lyg 3E Year Unknown, Date Unknown**

The crowd cheered. A troll-like individual roared and threw up its arms in triumph, spurring the crowd on. Malgog the Indominable. The arena was packed to the gates with spectators, one of which was watching something other than the fight. Aechneil turned to see hooded priests walk down a corridor, and followed quietly.

"It is ready. Everything is falling in place. The Bleed shall commence soon."

Aechneil turned the corner, and…they were gone.

"Maztiak's Balls! I'll never find them now."

Sighing, he turned, just in time to see Malgog beat another opponent. Aechneil went to the concession stand and faced towards the arena. A female individual poked her head out. She had two pairs of ram-like horns sprouting from her head.

"Hey gorgeous, any interesting happenings other than Malgog running amok with his opponents?"

He glanced at her. She was frightened. It was the first time he'd seen such an expression from her.

"More campaigns by the light-drakes, Neil. The walls of Djaf are beginning to buckle!"

Aechneil's eyes widened. "Jills? Again? Is it because of the Biters? One attack per blink is one thing, but this is the third this season!"

His breathing became intense, his eyes seeking the priests. As he walked away, the Djafi demon, waved at him, not in farewell, but as a warning.

"Take care, _Aechneil! There's more than light-drakes and Biters to worry about out there in the wastes!"_

He stopped walking, and pondered. Then, he started to run.

"You can't fool them! You hear me?! THEY KNOW YOU'RE COMING!"

Aechneil scowled with determination as he ran out of the arena. "Good. Then I won't have to worry about any surprises."

When he was a safe distance from anyone who could eavesdrop, he pulled out his Vox-bot, a small rectangular device made of a synthetic material. After reviewing his notes, he put it back in his jacket pocket and looked around. It was only a matter of time.

He then started up the path to the city. Before he entered the gates, he pulled goggle-like spectacles over his eyes, and looked around. A few yellow and grey dragons were perched on the walls. Jills. They were a good distance away, ignorant of Aechneil's presence. He crouched behind a corner and waited for one to pass. It looked in his general direction, before groaning and turning away.

' _The priesthood is kicking up too much dirt,_ " He thought, ' _making the Jills hungry. As long as I stick to my path and cover my tracks, I should be safe_.'

Turning around, he continued down a path until reaching an alley. It was only a matter of time before-

His Vox-bot received a transmission. A strange tune played on every channel, nearly giving his position away. But just as he attempted to trace it, it ceased.

' _Well, that was odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd odd…_ _I'm TRACING_!"

Aechneil shook his head frantically, trying to keep his focus. The same moment seemed to stutter, repeating over and over, before resuming. What was strange, was that he barely noticed it. A loud, thunderous sound drew his attention skyward. Through the lenses, he could see a fissure form in the sky and grow. From it came balls of fire, striking the land indiscriminately. The usually indigo sky began to morph and change, folding in on itself and increasing the fissure.

"Jillian Mythematics? No…no, no! This isn't right! Nothing's happened yet!" He cried out into the air, as the screams of people filled the air. "Give me more time! I can stop them, I can stop them all!"

He turned and saw a Jill leap into the alley. The ground shook under its weight. Then, Aechneil yet again turned, looking into the same alley, and saw nothing. Quickly, he hid behind a wall. The Jill _then_ leapt into the alley. Time dilation. He saw the Jill before it was there, and was able to react ahead of time. If he were to calculate, the time dilation would increase, and things would happen either earlier, or later.

The Bleed has started.

Aechneil's Vox-bot chirped again, and the music played again. Now he recognized it. It was from a year ago, being broadcast again from the past. Then, a transmission came in. At first, it was muffled by static, and then incoherent speech, overlapping each other, before balancing.

" _Hello Aechneil. We're Ghost Choir 9, Blade-Seneschal Stringform Multivox Warframe. My names are Captain Starkweather, Cat, the Duke, Copper, Reinholdt, Mira, Nutterggun, Kohl, and John Satisfaction._ "

Aechneil couldn't respond. In the distance, he saw the land around him slowly begin to fade into another realm. Not moving, but changing its physical state. Decaying and reconstructing, almost simultaneously. Even with the lenses, it was incomprehensible. He took them off and looked around in awe and fear.

Ghost Choir 9 continued. " _We didn't know why we came here until you called. Or did we call you? No matter, it's of little concern to yourself. Or the greatest concern. All point of view really, and we aren't always the best when it comes to that. We see you are in distress, and so we have come to rectify you._ "

Audible interference messed with the comms, before another voice came through. It was Aechneil.

" _It's happening. It was me. It was me. I started it. It was my fault my fault my fault my fault my fault my fault my fau-_ "

Aechneil closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could stop this. He knew the other voice was another him, in another reality, at another time. Now, Ghost Choir 9 addressed him directly.

" _Still there Aechneil? Good, good. We have but a moment. The 'Iis is upon us._ "

Aechneil took another breath and put his lenses on.

"Ready when you are."

 **I won't say it wasn't confusing, because it was, but bear with me, it'll all be explained over the course of this story. Look out for the next chapter. Please review or pm me if you have anything you want to talk about or say. I'll read it, and will respond (please no hate comments or insults).**


End file.
